beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Yu Tendo
is a recurring character that appears in the Metal Saga. Yu was a former member of Dark Nebula, who seperated from them after they turned on him and tried to destroy his Beyblade. Soon after, he made friends with Gingka Hagane, and became a sub-member of the Japanese Representative Team, Team GanGan Galaxy during the World Beyblade Championships. The Team took 1st Place and became the Best Beybladers in the World. During the Championships, Yu's tag-partner was Tsubasa Otori. Yu's Beyblade is Flame Libra T125ES. Appearance Yu has yellow hair, green eyes, pale skin and wears a white robe. He is just slightly taller than Kenta. When Yu first appared his voice sounded deeper. Personality Yu has a generally happy-go-lucky disposition and has a real love for beyblading. Though he's very young and general good disposition, he is a strong blader and astute observer as well as strong convictions. He has a tendency to idolize strong bladers who beat him and hates to be marginalized like being called a little boy. Due to his age, he also tends to whine a lot too. As a normal child, he loves ice cream, pizza and various other items throughout the show. He also enjoys giving nicknames to most people. He calls Kyoya "Yo-Yo" ("TateKyo" in the original version) Benkei as "Benben", Kenta as "Kenchi", Gingka as "Gingi", and Hikaru as "Hippity-hop". History He became a memeber of Dark Nebula after being defeated for the first time by Ryuga. Since that battle, he works closely with Doji to help Ryuga increase his strength including winning the Survival Battle Tournament to force the WBBA to legitimize Battle Bladers with Dark Nebula controling the event. He ends up being partnered up with Tsubasa Otori who also joins the Dark Nebula but is very suspicious of Tsubasa's intentions. Eventually, he discovers that he is merely a pawn of the Dark Nebula and must face Reiji who badly damages Libra. He is able to escape and seeks help from Gingka and his friends. Later, he is recaptured by Doji who intends of feeding Yu's power to L-Drago but is rescued before that could happen. After Battle Bladers, Yu competes for a spot on the Japanese team, Gan Gan Galaxy. He ultimately makes the team as a substitute and is not happy about it. It causes friction between he and Masamune at times. During the Big Bang Tournament, Yu was able to battle in four matches. His first was with Team Lovushka's Leader, Alexi; second battle in a tag team match with Tsubasa against Team Wild Fang members, Damie and Benkai; third battle in a tag team match with Tsubasa against Team Excalibur members, Sophie and Wales; and in a last man standing battle against Team Gracie. Though Yu would rather be a regular member of the team and not happy about being a substitute throughout the tournament, he refuses to replace Tsubasa when Tsubasa is cut from the team and quits until Ryo reinstates Tsubasa. He also helps Tsubasa overcome L-Drago's influence during their match with Team Excalibur. Yu wanders off into the streets of Brazil and is ambushed by Team Gracie prior to their match with them. He suffers minor injuries but his bey Libra is severely damaged. It becomes badly damaged again when he is baited by Team Gracie into participating in team tag battle. Later, he and Tsubasa are severely injuried and comatose and their beys severely damaged when they encounter Damien Hart from Team Starbreaker while racing their beys on a track in New York City. Yu recovers and helps save Gingka as they try to get to Hades City. While trying to find the Spiral Force core, he gets trapped in Jack's Arraign bed and ultimately frees himself and destorys the bed in the process. Biography Yu makes his first appearance as the mysterious figure whom Doji takes Ryuga to see in Episode 20. Later, during the Survival Battle Tournament, an anouncement is made about a single blader defeating ten bladers at once. As those defeated beys get washed away by the tide, Yu is running off to his next battle though he is still not fully revealed. Later, while hidden behind a tree, he sees an injured Kenta and Benkei are washed up shore. In Episode 21, he finally appears in full view and helps Kenta to a WBBA station. After Kenta's injuries are tended to, Yu formally introduces himself and his bey. Everyone appears to get along. Finally, Hikaru challenges the three of them to battle and Yu defeats them quickly with his special move, Sonic Wave. He then faces Gingka and Kyoya for the final round and defeats them all and wins the Survival Battle to have his wish granted. He wishes for the WBBA to hold the Battle Bladers tournament to determine the best blader in the country in order to battle Ryuga. It is then, that it is revealed that he is a member of the Dark Nebula. Later, Yu admits to Doji that his battle with Ryuga was his first loss and that loss made him Ryuga's biggest fan so he would do anything to help Ryuga. Doji gladly accepts his help. They continue to keep their eye out of new talent. Later they are watching a touranment when a blader, Tsubasa catches their attention. Doji is excited but Yu is shrewd enough to be initially wary of Tsubasa, noting that Tsubasa intentionally called out the Dark Nebula. Later, he battles Tsubasa at Dark Nebula headquarters during Tsubasa's test battle. He gets seriously agitated when Tsubasa calls him, "boy" and he reacts by using Libra's full power. However, their battle ends in a draw though Tsubasa assures Yu that he hasn't used his full power. After the shock of the battle wears off, he responds in kind to Tsubasa as well. Despite their antagonistic relationship, Yu is continually being partnered up with Tsubasa by Doji. On their next assignment, Yu battles Hyoma to gauge the progress of Hyoma's strength. He defeats Hyoma in the River Battle. He goes on another scouting mission to find new talent but comes back empty-handed. However, he has been shadowed by Tetsuya who scuttles all the way back to Dark Nebula Headquarters without Yu realizing it. They take on Tetsuya and give him a newly modified bey. Doji confides in Yu that the data from the newly modified bey will provide to be useful. He also tries to tell him about why he hates cacti but Yu is completely uninterested and drops his ice cream even as as Doji loses his cool and yells at a cactus plant in his office. In Episode 30, Yu and Tsubasa are sent to a challenge match by Doji to enter and scout out new talent. They arrive by helicopter and Yu is completely excited about battling but is highly doubtful about finding any new talent. On their way to their matches, Yu is nearly run over by Benkei. He meets Gingka along with Kenta, Hyoma and Madoka. Yu reveals that Tsubasa joined the Dark Nebula but still hasn't accepted him. Later, Yu is disappointed that he is battling an weak unknown blader whom he defeats really quickly. He does cheer on Kenta after Kenta wins his match but notices that Tsubasa is observing him from a distance. Finally, the last match is a battle royal. He and Tsubasa fight over battling Gingka and are nearly knocked out by Kyoya in the process. Finally, they agree to take out the weaker opponents and Yu goes after Kenta and nearly takes him out until Kyoya intervenes. However, he realizes that Tsubasa has moved in to battle Gingka and leaves his present battle to cut in on Tsubasa. They end up battling each other but are defeated by Gingka's special move. Battles Beyblades [[Flame Libra T125ES|'Flame Libra T125ES']]: In the anime and manga, Yu's Beyblade is Flame Libra. Flame Libra is a Stamina-Type Beyblade. Finishing/Special Moves *[[Sonic Wave|'Sonic Wave']]: Yu's first finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 21 (anime) *'Sonic Buster': Yu's second finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 22 (anime) *'Inferno Blast': Yu's third finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 22 (anime). *[[Sonic Shield|'Sonic Shield']]: Yu's fourth finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 40 (anime). * Last Judgement Inferno: Yu's Fifth finishing move. He used this attack in second season(Metal Fight Explosion) Episode 1 (anime). Quotes *''"Stop! Stop hurting Libra please!" '' *''" I can't undestand Kenchi why you like gingka so much"'' *"A Bey Battle is about competing fairly joyfully and fiercely." *"When you come to China, you just GOT to see the Great Wall!" Trivia *Yu has had Flame Libra re-built, fixed, etc many times, due to various bladers who destroyed Libra. (Damian, Reiji, etc.) *Tendo means "Deva Path" refering to Nagato's Deva Path in Naruto. *He is the second person to defeat Gingka Hagane. However, Gingka managed to defeat him in Battle Bladers Tournament (1 vs 1) in the end. *He is going to appear again in beyblade metal fury episode 27 Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Yuuuuuu.PNG|Yu happy. Yuu2.png|Yu angry. yuuu.PNG|Yu crying for his Flame Libra. yuuuu.PNG|Yu Tendo. yu.PNG|Yu Tendo in the match against Gingka. Yuu Ice Cream.PNG|Yu eating some Ice Cream. Yuu face.png|Yu in Metal Fusion, commenting on Gingka Yuu throwing.jpg|Yu launching Flame Libra Yuu Tendaou.PNG|Yu Tendo. Yuuu Tendou.PNG|Yu Tendo. Daidoji and Yu eating ice cream.PNG|Yu eating Ice Cream with Doji Yuuuuuuuuu.PNG|Yu Tendo yuuuuuuu.jpeg|Yu Tendo yuuuuuuuuu.jpeg|Yu Tendo yuuuu........jpeg|Yu Tendo Kenta Yumiya & Yu Tendo.png|Kenta and Yu. Yu and Kenta.png|Yu and Kenta Metal Fight Beyblade DVD2.jpg Beyblade0023.jpg|Yu versus Hyoma Beyblade: Metal Masters Metal masters.PNG|After seeing Ryuga again. Checking data.PNG|Checking Info on the next match. MaY.png YuMasume1.png movie36.PNG|Yu in the movie. Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 HOSPITALIZED BB.jpg|Yu and Tsubasa Hospitalized Teru vs Yu.JPG Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Former Villians